tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shockwave's Report
Log Title: Shockwave's Report Characters: Megatron, Shockwave, Starscream Location: Shockwave's Secret Lab - Polyhex Date: July 05, 2016 TP: Deathknell TP Summary: Shockwave reports on the events that transpired on Plumgaige's Derelict Space Station. Category:2016 Category:Deathknell TP Category:Logs As logged by Megatron - Tuesday, July 05, 2016, 9:53 PM Former Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex :This large dome once held the headquarters of the Decepticon Army on Cybertron, as well as the Space Bridge and Shockwave's personal lab and quarters. However, it was destroyed by the Dweller and then later remade by Galvatron into an alien curved structure riddled with spikes. Like much of New Polyhex, it looks more like something from the surface of Unicron than anything in Cybertron. Megatron waits in his lair - Shockwave's old lab, which has been turned into a system hub worthy of the Cradle. He sits in a throne of network connections, receiving reports from Decepticon holdings all over the galaxy. The room is dark side from the glow of monitor screens, flashing displays, and the crimson glower of Megatron's own crimson optics. Megatron processes all this in silence as his mind spreads across the vast Decepticon intelligence grid. <> Lord Starscream says, "Shockwave. Being construction of the device immediately. I need it yesterday." <> Lord Starscream says, "Valour. Deploy full patrols to catch the Autobot thief if possible." Shockwave marches in, the manner of creature housed within his laboratory explaining quite pointedly why he was so willing to leave Astrotrain and Slugfest to their own devices. With what he now knew, Megatron would have to be informed of the specifics - specifics that he shares with no other. He hears Starscream's radio communication and pauses, his single optic glowing in the semi-darkness as he gazes at Megatron. He lifts an arm, responds, and then salutes his leader. "I trust you have already seen the report, Lord Megatron. I have the full breadth of the data ready for your inspection." <> Shockwave says, "Acknowledged, Starscream." <> Air Commander Valour says, "Immediately, sir!" <> Lord Starscream says, "Yes. It is all proceeding as I have foreseen." (Radio) Starscream sends Megatron a radio transmission, 'I have news when you are available my lord.' Megatron's focus sharpens as Shockwave enters the lab. Some of the system connections disconnect from him with a hiss as Megatron brings his full formidable consciousness to the task at hand. "Excellent, Shockwave. Upload the data directly to this terminal," he says, indicating one not connected to an outside network and therefore theoretically immune from external hacking. "Prepare construction of the device as Starscream ordered, while I analyze just what it is you have brought me." A small evil smile touches the corner of Megatron's mouth, and he seems pleased with Shockwave's presentation, for what it's worth to Commander Logicpants. (Radio) Megatron transmits, "I am available now. Report to me at once." to Starscream. (Radio) Starscream sends Megatron a radio transmission, 'En route.' Shockwave is totally smiling. You just can't see it. Yep. All smiles. Without a word, the logical super computer with legs and firepower strides over to the terminal indicated and begins the data uploading procedure. "Modifications, either structurally or in the construction procedure, can be implemented at your command, Lord Megatron. If you have no greater design, however, I will proceed with all haste." He steps from the terminal once the upload completes, his optic dimming briefly in thought. In truth, he cares little for whether the Autobots or Decepticons save the planet. The struggle is petty and beneath him. All that matters to him is what this machine can do. ...Or could do. Starscream enters into the command area with a large grin on his face. Everything is proceeding to the plan he and Megatron secretly discussed. He looks around for the "returned" Lord of Evil. Megatron stands in the semi-darkness of the lab. He does a quick analysis on the data Shockwave has brought him, and then nods. "Begin construction at once. As long as it works I don't need it to be fancy. Dispatch Soundwave to find out exactly what the Autobots recovered and what they plan to do with it, besides the obvious. Then, when Starscream arrives, work with him to develop ideas on how to best use this situation to the Decepticons' advantage. Of course I want our world saved, but I see potential for so much more. If this revitalizes the dead energon, it could potentially rejuvenate Cybertron itself. If that happens, I intend for us to be in position to capitalize immediately, and for the Autobots, fatally." He turns and gives a dark smile of his own as Starscream joins the party. Starscream bows his head and doesn't act surprised at all the Megatron has revealed himself to Shockwave. "My lord. Good news. It is all proceeding as we have forseen. I have ordered Shockwave to begin construction of the device who's data he recovered at once." he nods at Shockwave. "I met with Dal Matia. There is no hope for an alliance there. She is as mad as she is illusive. But as we suspected...there are rivers of Dead Energon down there. I propose we construct the device and use it before the Autobots can...then use that energon to revitalize our homeworld. Then detonate mines to seal Silent Grill forever...permanently trapping the city former the Autobots want to give Helex. Thereby ruining their hopes of an alliance....and possibly sealing Prime himself down there as well. A beautiful package. Just as you foresaw." Shockwave follows Megatron's gaze to rest on Starscream. If he exhibits any feeling of surprise at his sudden arrival, his expressionless face betrays nothing. He merely nods once, a completely efficient gesture. "As you will, Lord Megatron," he states, the tyrant having already effectively read his mind. He has been looking beyond the singular scope of the data since its acquisition, and will continue to do so as he constructs the device. Which, to his credit, he moves to begin immediately. He mans one of the stations, pulls up the schematics and pulls in every scrap of data regarding materials currently possessed by Decepticon forces. He also remotely powers up several machines in his main laboratory elsewhere while he listens to the pair. Megatron frowns in response to Starscream's plan. As Shockwave turns to begin work immediately, however, a hint of a smile returns to Megatron's stark features. "Overall I approve of your plan, Starscream, although if there is a way to recover the titan while still restoring Cybertron and ridding us of our enemies, I want you to take it. However, I'll admit I derive a certain pleasure at the thought of seeing the Autobots and the cultists all killed and buried in one fell swoop. Have Cyclonus bring a team of saboteurs and demolition experts to Silent Grill to prepare a plan to detonate the entire warren. Make sure your mechs intercept the Autobots if they attempt to use their own device before we are ready - as far as I'm concerned this 'truce' extends only as far as luring the Autobots into a trap of their own pathetic devising. Lead the Autobots to their fate, and if your plan succeeds, trust me - you will be rewarded, and rewarded well." Megatron chuckles evilly at the thought. : Shockwave says, "Ooo, that sounds like he'll buy the GOOD donuts." : Shockwave says, "That... that I can't enjoy." : Megatron says, "That's right. With or without sprinkles. Starscream's choice." : Megatron sticks a donut on Shockwave's eye, and laughs. : Shockwave runs off sobbing. Starscream nods at Megatron in response, "Of course, Master. If we can recover the City Former...we will. If not...it will die with the rest so that it can not be used against us. I already have Valour scouring the skies with patrols of seekers to stop the Autobot thief if possible. I imagine he will elude them given his head start but it certainly doesn't hurt to get the new graduates some flight time in real situations prior to your grand offensive. I will lead the Autobots as far as they will follow. And if..." he chuckles darkly, "History is any representation...they will follow quite far." Megatron nods. "Soon, the Autobots will die, and a revitalized Cybertron will be ours!" He throws his head back for a good, long super-villain laugh. "I will wait to reveal myself when our enemies least expect me. You have done well these recent orbital cycles, Starscream. Go and continue our good works." Megatron laughs again, and settles himself back into his network node to reattach to the security grid and resume monitoring events on Cybertron and beyond. Starscream nods and bows his head in mock reverence, "As you command, Master. It will be done. First, we shall see the end of the Autobots...and then the revitalization of Cybertron!" he turns smartly and heads towards the exit to continue his work.